1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chain link fence, and in particular the invention relates to a chain link fence having interwoven slats with respective lock tabs and having a bottom horizontal member with respective tab holes.
2. Prior Art
A prior art chain link fence is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,044, to Cluff. Other related prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,958,794, to Suprunuk, et al., 3,356,343, to Taylor, 3,355,150, to Taylor. 1,852,910, to Williams, et al., 603,938, Brock, and 79,854, to Patterson.
Prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,044 to Cluff describes a prior art chain link fence assembly which includes a chain link wire fencing, a plurality of spaced slats which are interwoven in the chain link wire fencing, and which have respective tab holes, a bottom horizontal member which has a plurality of tab holes, and a plurality of lock strips, each having a top end lock tab and each having a bottom end lock tab for connection to the respective tab holes.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,794 to Suprunuk. et al., describes a chain link fence assembly which includes chain link wire fencing, a plurality of vertical slats which are interwoven in the chain link wire fencing, with each slat having a bent portion engaging an adjacent portion of the chain link wire fencing.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,343 to Taylor describes a chain link fence assembly which includes chain link wire fencing, a first plurality of diagonal slats disposed along one face of the chain link wire fencing, a second plurality of diagonal slats disposed over the first plurality of diagonal slats, each slat of the first and second pluralities of slats having a bent portion near the middle thereof engaging the chain link wire fencing.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,150 to Taylor describes a chain link fence assembly which includes chain link wire fencing, a first plurality of diagonal slats disposed along one face of the chain link wire fencing, a second plurality of oppositely slanted diagonal slats disposed over the first plurality of diagonal slats, each slat of the first and second pluralities of slats having a bent tab portion near the end thereof engaging the chain link wire fencing.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,910 to Williams. et al., describes a fence assembly which includes a pair of horizontally spaced fence posts, a plurality of pairs of twisted, horizontally disposed, vertically spaced wires, and a plurality of vertically disposed, horizontally spaced slats connected to the plurality of pairs of wires, each slat being disposed between the wires of each pair of wires.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 603,938 to Brock describes a fence panel. Such panel includes a pair of horizontally disposed, top and bottom stringers, a plurality of horizontally spaced, vertically disposed stays, and a plurality of vertically spaced, horizontally disposed wires, connected by clips to the stays.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 79,854 to Patterson describes a fence. Such fence includes two horizontally spaced fence posts, two pairs of twisted wires connected at their end portions to the respective fence posts, and a plurality of vertical slats each slat having four grooves respectively receiving the four wires of the two pairs of wires.
One problem with the prior art chain link fence assemblies is that the lock strips become disengaged from the tab holes connected thereto whereby the lock strips become separated from the fence assembly, and are lost.